Para: todos ustedes
by Human Bondage-X-Ray Eyes
Summary: Es la traducciòn de un fanfcition (originalmente titulado: "Para todos vocês") y trata de Kurama.


Bien, éste fanfiction es una traducción que hice originalmente titulado "**Para todos vocês", **que por cierto, la autora me ha dado el permiso de traducirlo y, desde luego, ser publicado.

Pienso que esto tiene algo de verdad, por eso lo traduzco y si es cierto que existen buenos fanfictions de KuramaxHiei, pero, también hay excepciones, no pienso atacar a alguien con esto, y mis disculpas si se ofenden y no, no soy anti-yaoi ni shounen-ai, lo que pasa es que quiero algo diferente, si, ya sé que hay buena calidad por aquí de fanfictions, pero como ya mencioné es para publicar algo diferente y no es un simple capricho de un autor pretencioso.

**

* * *

**

**Para: todos ustedes**

Resumen: un e-mail que recibí, con la misión de publicar. ATENCI"N: si eres yaoista ¡ni leas esto! Bueno, si quieres léelo y prepárense para apedrearme.

De: youkokuramamakai  
  
Para: todos ustedes  
  
Asunto: (ninguno)

Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kurama, como ustedes saben.

Éste e-mail es para responder a algunas personas y cosas que he visto. El asunto es que ciertas personas insisten de rotularme de gay. Se que una parte de mí ignoraría eso y daría una sonrisa cínica. Y la otra diría: "no hay problema", pero se mataría por dentro. Sí, por que soy un humano ahora. No voy a insultar o llorar. Pero no puedo omitirme, pues quién se omite, acepta.

Antes de todo quiero hacer una pregunta: ¿cómo pueden ustedes modelar algo para que sea la gran verdad? ¿cómo pueden juzgar sin tener el conocimiento pleno de todos los hechos? ¿cómo pueden tachar a alguien y decirse que son libres de cualquier prejuicio?

Para mí, cada ser tiene su propia opinión y debemos respetarla. Cada individuo es único. Sin embargo, existe la opinión y el preconcepto, una idea errada de las cosas. Hallo que cuando una persona no tiene el conocimiento pleno de los hechos, puede formar un concepto totalmente errado.

Ustedes creen o dicen que soy gay. ¿Por qué? ¿tiene alguna justificación esa afirmación? Tal vez por que amo a mi madre, la única persona que confió en mí entera y ciegamente. La primera persona que se mostró preocupada por mí. La vida en el Makai hace que las personas tengan fortaleza de piedra. Pero ella, me demostró que tengo un corazón rebatiendo y que la vida es mucho más que el materialismo y la ambición. O tal vez el motivo sea mi cabello. Tristemente no lo puedo cambiar. Me gusta tener el cabello largo. Nunca cambiaría mi forma de ser por lo que alguien piense sobre mí. Eso complementa mi apariencia. Sí, ya sé que tengo apariencia andrógena y demás, pero no puedo cambiar. Shuuichi Minamino, sería el mismo ser si yo no hubiese encarnado en él, sería de ese modo.

Bien, podré ser muy educado. Sería más fácil decir un montón de palabrerías, torturar a las personas, gritar a cada segundo y tener "más músculos que cerebro". ¿Por qué no? Eso me recuerda a Hitler. En cuanto él le gritaba a sus soldados, Gandhi hablaba bajo junto con sus compañeros y pudo, sin arma alguna, liberar a la India. ¿Sería mejor no preocuparme por las personas que me rodean? ¿sería mejor no preocuparme si mis amigos estén bien? ¿es que cuesta hacer la diferencia y no ser uno más de la multitud? ¿ Es que cuesta estar "obligado" y tener menos consideración con las personas de nuestro entorno?

Ni tratar como un príncipe, mucho menos como un trapo con el que se juega. Sólo tratar a cada ser de igual a igual. Si cada uno hiciera eso tal vez tuviésemos un mundo sin guerras, sin dictaduras, sin hambre, sin miserias, sin injusticias. Tristemente, en cuanto eso no sucede voy haciendo mi parte.

Tal vez por no tener una novia o como muchos dicen no "coger a alguien". No hallo que una persona sea gay por ser solitaria. Hallo que el que sea una persona homosexual, es su propia elección. Ninguna persona es gay por ser educado, o sonreír a los demás o tener una amistad verdadera con alguien. Hay homosexuales que se dicen "machos" hasta la muerte, pero después de un juego de fútbol, miran diferente a los hombres.

No... tal vez no sea eso. Voy al hecho que puede interesarles a todos ustedes: Hiei. ¿ustedes creen que somos una pareja? Si Hiei estuviese aquí tal vez los destriparía, rebanaría y torturaría. Pero el no está aquí. Sólo estoy yo, quien escribe, "la zorra loca" de la pareja. Por mí, yo ni comentaría, pero ya lo hice ... Bueno, ahí vamos lo que ustedes creen que es una gran relación de amor, no pasa de una gran amistad. Tal vez, tal vez si le tenga amor. Pero el Amor no es sólo aquel amor de amante. Existe el amor materno, el amor de amigo - la amistad, la afección, el afecto. Y existe el amor fraternal.

Hiei siempre fue una persona cerrada. No lo culpo. Lo que el sufrió pocas personas lo soportarían. Él fue humillado antes de venir al mundo y carga el sobrenombre de "niño prohibido". ¿Su pecado? NACER. Pasó por momentos difíciles, siempre sospechando de todo, de todos. Él aprendió a no confiar en nadie, por que el nunca tuvo algo que pudiese ser considerado una familia. Su madre fue asesinada. Su hermana, él nunca puede aproximársele. Pero el sabe que siempre podrá contar conmigo. Hiei y yo somos como hermanos. Él es más como un hermano menor, el rebelde el que aparentemente no oye, pero sabe cuando las cosas son correctas. Yo soy el hermano mayor, el que da consejos y se preocupa. No veo ningún romance en preocuparse por alguien, está bien, o confiar en esa persona. Yo la creo totalmente una amistad verdadera que supera los límites del prejuicio. La amistad cura, consola, confía.

El problema es que alguien dice que somos amantes, las personas que no tiene conocimiento de los hechos aceptan eso como una gran verdad. No estoy aquí para cambiar la opinión de otros. Sólo estoy escribiendo esto porque también tengo derecho de expresarme. Si ustedes no comprenden y me "etiquetan", está bien, no es mi problema. Bien, ni Jesús agradó a todos y yo, yo soy sólo un ser humano.

Gracias por su atención. 

Kurama

* * *

Si es que lo leyeron, gracias.

Y quisiera agradecer a la autora original de éste fanfiction: Elfa.

También agradecimientos a Elfa (por supuesto), Jorge, Seiketo, Shiroi.


End file.
